Naming Yoruichi
by bleachlessapollo
Summary: A story of Kisuke meeting Yoruichi for the first time. It is NOT accurate to the show or manga, and I don't own anything. There is slightly romantic themes between them, so if you don't like the pairing, please excuse me. Review, please. :D


_**Been a while since I wrote a story. I hope this one is as good as I imagined it. **_

Kisuke Urahara sat underneath a cherry blossom tree, peacefully enjoying the afternoon.

Being third seat for Squad Two was no joke. Someone was always asking him to do this, do that, and it was getting a little tiring. He usually loved to be around other people, but today he just wanted to enjoy some time alone with himself and the beautiful flowers.

Letting out a sigh of contentment, Kisuke leaned back against the tree, lazily allowing a few flower petals to fall into his blonde hair. The smell of the flowers was simple intoxicating… the warm wind caressed his face and seemed to sigh, _'relax'…_

Urahara awoke quite a while later, drowsily brushing petals out of his hair and off of his clothes. His back was sore from leaning against the tree, so he sat up and stretched, yawning and enjoying the sunlight that was fading slowly from the blue-pink sky.

It took him longer than it should have to realize he was being watched. He glanced about, the hair on his arms standing up when he saw the pitch-black cat. Something about the feline was… odd. The yellow eyes never left his face as he examined the beast carefully.

It was small, as far as cats went, with glossy black fur and a thin tail. Its paws were equipped with sharp, pointed claws that looked deadly. A shiver of unease went down Kisuke's spine as he looked back up to it's face; his eyes once again meeting it's piercing yellow ones. Something about it just wasn't right… something was off…

Suddenly, Kisuke laughed out loud, causing the cat to jump slightly in surprise. Unable to resist, he curled his finger toward the animal, beckoning it to come closer. He felt embarrassed for having been afraid of it at all. It probably just wanted to enjoy the flowers, and if it had wanted to attack him, it would've done it while he slept.

"Here, pretty kitty," he called out to it, using a higher pitched voice than he usually did.

The cat tilted its head, standing on all-fours and walking to him with surprising speed. Feeling a smile of triumph spread across his face, Kisuke gently placed his hand on its head when it reached him, running his thin fingers down its long body.

The feline purred in delight, jumping lightly into his lap and rubbing its small head against his chest. Chuckling to himself, Kisuke rubbed in smooth motions behind its ears, enjoying the company. With a sigh, he leaned back against the tree, allowing the cat to curl into his lap and shut its eyes contently. He'd have to go back to his squad, soon.

Being careful, he lifted the cat out of his lap, standing up and looking down at it. Its eyes were wide and it looked almost confused. "I'll be back tomorrow," he promised softly, reaching down to rub its ears one last time. The cat meowed loudly once in reply before turning and running away, its long tail swaying proudly behind it.

**The Next Day**

True to his word, Kisuke came back to the cherry tree the next day, and was surprised to see the same black cat waiting for him. It was almost as if the beast had understood his promise yesterday… but, of course, that was ridiculous. It probably just liked this area.

Letting a lazy smile spread across his face, Urahara approached the feline cautiously.

Ignoring his exaggerated slowness, the cat simply walked quickly up to his leg and rubbed its head affectionately against him, a deep purr coming from its throat.

Kisuke sat down on the grassy ground, inside the shade of the cherry blossom tree.

Once again he examined the cat. It really was a pretty thing, looking a lot cleaner than any other animal he'd ever seen. It wasn't paying any attention to him, the cat was busy licking its paws slowly, rubbing its back against the tree every now and again.

"Hey, little guy, do you have a name?" Kisuke asked curiously, surprised at himself for expecting an answer. He knew cats didn't talk, but this one almost seemed to be intelligent. As if trying to confirm his suspicions, the cat nodded, a firm, quick motion.

Instead of gasping aloud, as most people would have, Kisuke simply scratched his chin, trying to think of any possible names for the animal. "Is it… Fluffles?" He asked after a moment of intense thought, assuming that the cat was a female and not a male.

To his amusement, the feline's eyebrows scrunched together, baring its teeth slightly in an unmistakable look of disgust. "No?" he chuckled lightly, tilting his head back to think again. "Not Fluffles… then what about Mittens? That's a good cat name, right?"

Rolling an eye, the cat inhaled deeply before stretching on the grass, it's back arching. Kisuke raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what it possibly could be doing…

To his intense surprise, the small thing began to… glow. A faint blue light covered its body, which was shaking rhythmically. A sound of shock escaped his lips, and he stared in disbelief as the tiny paws began to lengthen into delicate hands, the pointed claws turning into fingernails. The yellow eyes were becoming larger, and more rounded…

In a matter of moments, the cat was no longer a cat. The process could have only taken a few seconds at the most, but Kisuke couldn't bring himself to understand the situation.

Because now, instead of a small animal sitting before him, it was a woman with cropped purple hair and dark, glowing skin crouched at his feet. Her eyes were the same color yellow, her lips pulled back over her white teeth in a wide, mocking smile of mirth.

Forcing his eyes from her face, Urahara felt his own face brighten considerably as he noticed that she was completely naked. She had a long, thin frame that was quite nicely firmed from either hard labor or perhaps obsession. Despite the obvious muscle tone, she was still very femininely shaped, her skin darkened from the sun in some places…

Coughing furiously, Kisuke once again forced his eyes away, noticing that his hands were trembling uncontrollably in his lap. He really couldn't help himself to stop.

"Ahem," the woman said quietly, her voice was low, as if not to scare him, but clearly she was amused. "I believe you wanted to know my name, didn't you…?"

Slowly, Urahara glanced at her, his eyes falling briefly to her chest before reconnecting to her face again. She showed no sign of embarrassment or anger at his obvious staring; as he expected, she actually seemed pleased with his reddened face and discomfort.

"Err… y-yes." He replied shakily, biting his lip as she leaned forward to him, her hand placed lightly on his knee. "My name is Yoruichi," she said simply in a low voice, her lips right next to his ear. He shuddered at her breath tickling the side of his face.

"K-Kisuke Urahara," he gasped, sighing in relief when she returned to her former position at his feet. "I know, she replied, tilting her head at him and smiling widely.

"But… you're… a c-cat, aren't you?" He questioned dumbly, once again allowing his eyes to scan over her bare body quickly, as if expecting to find the familiar black fur.

"Not at the moment, Kisuke, or haven't you noticed?" She answered bluntly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes impatiently, the mischievous grin never leaving her face.

"I noticed," he replied dryly, smiling back at her crookedly. "Don't you think, you'd be more comfortable with some more… clothing on, Miss Yoruichi?"

Smirking, Yoruichi leaned in toward him again, pressing her lips to his for a brief moment. "Not at all," she answered gleefully, bouncing up out of her crouch. "See you tomorrow, Kisuke," she sang to him, running in a blur out of the grove, still naked.

Gently, Kisuke pressed a finger to his lower lip, which was tingling. Shaking is head, he stood and began walking slowly back the Squad Two, the hope rising in him that he hadn't imagined the crazy, beautiful, naked cat woman who promised to see him again.

_**If you didn't read the description, please note that I do know that this is NOT how they met at all. This is just a random idea I had tucked into my head. Review, please. **_


End file.
